<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Duke's Proposal by Belti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312026">The Duke's Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti'>Belti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Magic, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OMC/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Duke's Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood up in front of my reflection at my mirror's room as I adjusted my jacket and sighed. I'm Gerard Brenz, son of Baron Brenz, a minor noble of the kingdom. I'm currently 22 years old. My left hand ran through my brown short hair. I let a sigh again escape from my mouth as I was already prepared to leave. </p><p>Despite my upbringing my relationship with my parents is stiff, I barely interacted much with Baron Berz, more interested in handling his own business than interacting with his family and my mother was more interested in arranging marriages for me and my sisters, so she could brag to her friends of high society how we got good "catches". Although she always complained that it was complicated to find me a husband. In our kingdom same sex marriages were allowed, which was a good thing as I knew since I was young that I was more attracted to males.</p><p>I'm the middle son, and luckily my relationship with my sisters was much better and healthier. I went to the desk of my bedroom and grabbed some letter from my older sister Marianne, who recently married a baron from the north region of the kingdom and had to move out with him. Sigh, I missed her so much. Luckily she married a decent man or I would have openly opposed to the marriage. According to her letters she was pretty happy and had adapted really well. At least she was doing well.</p><p>My younger sister, Helen was already 12 years old and at that age she was starting to assit to tea parties with other young nobles of her age, and unlike me she was more comfortable with that kind of social gatherings, that sometimes I envy her. Well I'm not very popular in those kind of parties as I'm usually uncomfortable in large crowds, and because I don't like to interact that much with asholes that talk to me with fake smiles after they bitched at me some seconds ago. Because of that I earned a reputation as a hermit, but I don't really care that much.</p><p>I usually prefered spending my days training in the sword, or reading about anything in general, especially about other regions of the kingdom or other countries as I barely left the family state, only to study the academy of magic, like all the other nobles son have done, and like my sister Helen will do in a coupe of years.</p><p>On my free time I enjoyed visiting the town, the people there was more welcoming and friendly than the usual nobles of the region. As a noble, even a minor one, it was part of my duties to make sure that everything was alright, especially as I would probably inherit the family state and many people would depend on me. Besides it was always so good to enjoy the peace around me.</p><p>Maybe in the future I could focus in looking for a potential husband or partner as then I wouldn't have to worry about an arranged marriage with the first man that my parents will throw at me...the only thing I would really love is to find a caring partner or at least someone that would treat me nice. I knew that if I ended in a marriage arranged by my parents I wouldn't find love.</p><p>I put back the letters as I heard a knock at the other side of the room. -Come in-I said.</p><p>A maid entered inside the room. -Sir, the carriage is ready-said the maid calmly after she greeted me politely.</p><p>I sighed but gave a nod. -Thanks Jill, I'll be going then-said with a nod as we left the room. Oh right, the carriage that would take to the mansion of the Marquiss Erion. There was another party in the Marquiss' residence because of the return of his brother and his new wife who was a foreigner.</p><p>Well I couldn't say no to the invitation, especially because mother would be nagging at me if I rejected it. Oh well, at least I can probably enjoy the food there, I thought as I got inside the carriage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>